


Drops of Water

by GreenTeaz



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaz/pseuds/GreenTeaz
Summary: Yesung and Hyukjae get trapped in one of the sauna rooms during the shootings for SJ returns 4.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Drops of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petalishelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/gifts).



> Hey there :)  
> This one shot is a birthday gift for my dear friend @Petalishelf. I hope you'll enjoy it 😇
> 
> Short disclaimer: This OS takes place during the SJ returns 4 season, episode 6 (fanship) and of course everything in this story is just pure fiction.

„Quick, let’s go into this sauna room, maybe you left it in there!”, Yesung is leading the way, Hyukjae on his heels. They are shooting for SJ returns 4 and are currently in the big wellness area where Hyukjae and Yesung, being part of the blue team, just lost the competition against the yellow team.

Hyukjae had somehow somewhere dropped is headband during the game and Yesung being the helpful and caring hyung he always is, agreed to walk back inside and search for the lost piece of clothing together with his dongsaeng.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t lose it in there..”, Hyukjae remarks, but because he himself has no better idea where to look for the headband anymore he strolls after Yesung, and they enter the separated room, damp heat hitting their faces right away.

“Oof, I’m really not a fan of this, how can people spend a whole hour in here? It’s a mystery to me.”, Hyukjae interjects while he walks to the right side of the room whereas Yesung saunters over to the left side. Both are letting their eyes wander to maybe catch a glimpse of that small piece of black material.

“Nothing here!”, Yesung calls out without going into what Hyukjae stated a second earlier.

“Neither here.”, Hyukjae replies a little resigned, already making his way back to the door of the sauna room. He pushes against it as Yesung arrives at the exit as well, waiting for his dongsaeng to open the door for them.

But the door doesn’t move an inch. Hyukjae tries again, he pushes harder, puts his body weight into the movement. Without success.

“Uhhh, hyung, I’m not getting the door to open.”, Hyukjae lets the older one know, his words coming out slow.

Yesung frowns, shoves Hyukjae softly to the side and presses with his hands against the door himself. But it doesn’t open for him either. Yesung gives it a second try, but is forced to give up as it is becoming clear that the door remains closed.

“Are we.. are we locked in here for real?”, Hyukjae asks, sounding actually a little terrified.

Yesung takes a few steps backwards, away from the exit. “Uhh, I’m afraid that seems to be the case.”.

Hyukjae’s eyes get wide. “Great. Just great!”.

“Calm down Hyukjae-ah, they’ll wonder soon where we are and will get us out of here. Nothing will happen to us.”, Yesung’s voice is steady, but his hands started playing with the hem of his shirt, a sign for the slight uneasiness he experiences as well about the situation they find themselves in right now.

“I can’t stay here for long! The heat is messing with my head already!”, Hyukjae complains. He starts walking towards one of the wooden benches and sits down with a heavy sigh.

Yesung follows him without any hurry. He seats himself beside Hyukjae, leaving half of a meter space between them.

“I’m sure it won’t take long until someone is coming to get us out. Just relax.”, Yesung attempts to soothe Hyukjae’s agitation.

“Well, hopefully you’re right.”, the younger only answers and the two of them fall silent.

* * *

Hyukjae is too hot. He can feel tiny drops of water gather on his forehead and his t-shirt is already clinging clammily against his skin. His head is feeling dizzy and he isn’t sure if his vision is indeed slowly getting blurry.

He breathes in deep in the need for fresh air, but only achieves to suck in warm, sticky steam which seems to make his mind go even more hazy.

Then he is suddenly unable to take it anymore and without further ado, Hyukjae leaps up from the bench and nearly rips off his t-shirt and neoprene shirt underneath to expose his naked skin and at least gain some kind of relieve from the suffocating heat.

Yesung jolts in his seat and stares astonished at his dongsaeng, who is getting rid of his clothes in a downright aggressive motion. 

“What the hell are you doing?”, Yesung rasps out and clears his throat as he notices the roughness in his voice.

“It’s too hot! I’m too hot! I’m burning up in here!”, Hyukjae almost yells.

“Hey hey hey, calm down!”, Yesung has risen up and takes a few steps over to Hyukjae. He reaches out for the younger one’s exposed shoulder and touches the skin there in a comforting gesture.

“Hyung,”, Hyukjae’s tone changes in to a whine. “I really want to get out of here. I’m feeling a little dizzy.”.

Hyukjae leans himself into Yesung’s touch and the older one now actually grabs the shoulder of his dongsaeng to steady him.

“Do you feel like passing out?”, Yesung asks, he is truly worried about Hyukjae by now. But the latter shakes his head, slowly, to not get even more lightheaded. 

“No, I’m fine, I just.. I don’t like this. I’m sweating.”, Hyukjae pouts, his anger subsiding with every passing second, only the complaint remains in his response.

“Yeaah, me too…”, Yesung drawls out. His eyes can’t help but shift down and stick to Hyukjae’s bared torso. He registers hundreds of tiny little drops of water collecting on Hyukjae’s skin. One at the height of the younger one’s collarbone got too heavy to stay in its place and is now making its way lazily down over the rapper’s body.

Yesung’s gaze follows it travelling over Hyukjae’s chest, gliding lower over his ribs until it gets lost at the seam of the black shorts Hyukjae is wearing.

Hyukjae pulls the older one out of his blank status as he wraps one hand around Yesung’s right upper arm. “Hyuuung, please do something.”, he whines again, even though he is of course completely aware of Yesung being as unable as him to change anything about their current situation.

Still, the singer’s head snaps up and he suddenly gets an idea.  
“Hey, wait, isn’t there always somewhere some water stored? Maybe it’ll help to cool you down a bit.”, Yesung starts looking around eagerly, searching for the bucket that normally serves for the sauna infusion.

“But Yesung hyung, isn’t the water getting warm in here too? It’s probably going to have way higher degrees than my body and I’m really not up for a hot shower right now.”, Hyukjae interjects, but Yesung shakes his head.

“We haven’t been in here for long and if they changed the water only recently, than it’ll be cooler and might feel good.”, Yesung marches over to the exit again. There in the corner rests a bucket of water and a ladle to scoop the water out of the pot. Yesung carefully dips in just the tip of his forefinger, but he registers the coolness on his skin immediately.

“It’s cold! They must have been here just before we got here and exchanged the bucket!”, he states excited.

“Or they didn’t see us and were the ones who locked us in.”, Hyukjae states toneless.

Yesung, having picked up the pot with the ladle is carrying it over to his dongsaeng, who is eyeing him a little suspiciously.

“Don’t be ridiculous. They would have seen us.”, Yesung retorts while cautiously lowering the wooden bucket to the floor in front of Hyukjae.

“Okay..”, the singer grabs the spoon and pulls it loaded with water out of the pot. He lifts it higher until it is hovering between him and Hyukjae’s chests. “Should I pour it down on you?”, he asks his dongsaeng.

Hyukjae is still skeptical, but he eventually nods. “Please, do it slow and start here.”, he points at his left shoulder.

Yesung nods, his tongue stuck in between his lips he holds the ladle above Hyukjae’s shoulder and he slowly tilts the ladle so that the cool water falls onto Hyukjae’s shoulder, flows downwards over his chest and seeps away at the seam of his shorts.

Hyukjae hisses between his teeth and Yesung shoots him a glance.

“Is it too cold?”, he wants to know, but Hyukjae denies by shaking his head.

“The other side too, please, and use more of the water.”, the younger one states and Yesung fills the spoon with water right away before letting it run over Hyukjae’s torso once again.

Hyukjae sighs heavily, he has closed his eyes and his head is slightly tilted backwards while Yesung empties the second load of water over him.

The latter keeps losing his gaze in the water flooding Hyukjae’s skin. The way it searches its way down while brushing over Hyukjae’s nipple, which stiffened from the sudden change in temperature and the soft touch of water.

Yesung is too caught up in watching Hyukjae’s body react to the cooling wetness that he forgets to inquire if the rapper wants him to continue. Yesung just gets the next filled spoon and this time he lets the water drain over Hyukjae’s middle, the abdominals of the younger spasming at the chilly fluid and the water travelling all the way down, soaking his pants and making them cling to his body.

Hyukjae lowers his head a little surprised at the last portion and notices how Yesung’s eyes are glued to his torso. The older doesn’t seem to register the new attention he is given and brings back a newly filled ladle.

Hyukjae observes his hyung attentively, he leans his upper body backwards so that the water Yesung is now spilling onto Hyukjae’s middle is running down a little slower. Hyukjae moans quietly and flexes his stomach muscles under the wetness, his eyes never leaving Yesung’s face. He can see how the older one flinches slightly at the sound, but his gaze stays fixed on the display of Hyukjae’s abs.

Yesung feels as if he has been pulled into a trance. He never stops getting new water and pouring it over the exposed skin in front of him. He tries to follow every line the drops of water draw on Hyukjae’s body down to his pants. Yesung registers every dip and every rise they take on their journey over the other’s skin and his gaze is getting darker with every passing second, with every passing drop of water.

A yearning, a longing settles in his chest as he doesn’t move his attention away from the man in front of him for even a fracture of a moment. Yesung’s throat appears to be a bit dry and he hastily licks over his lips. He catches himself thinking about tracing the lines of a waterdrop on Hyukjae’s skin with his tongue, and blood is suddenly traveling southwards through his body.

Yesung keeps draining the cooling fluid over Hyukjae and the latter is completely soaked by now. His shorts are clinging to his form, clearly outlining the area of his crotch and he stares at his hyung, eyes wide and focused on the dark, desire-painted look in Yesung’s eyes.

The singer isn’t aware of Hyukjae watching him, he is still too absorbed by the vision of Hyukjae’s moist body in front of him. And then Yesung reaches out, only with one finger, but Hyukjae feels himself instantly sucking in air and holding his breath as the older one traces the line after one drop of water. He slides his fingertip all the way down Hyukjae’s chest to his abdomen, only stopping at his waistband where the water trickles away.

Hyukjae shudders under the touch, he feels himself fidgeting under Yesung’s intensive gaze and he can’t help the heat that gathers in his lower half, making the outline of his groin even more apparent than before.

Yesung repeats the action of letting his fingertip brush over Hyukjae’s torso, this time though, he grazes over the younger’s nipple on his way down and Hyukjae whines lowly at the back of his throat. He feels himself hardening at the touch and as Yesung’s fingertip reaches the waistband of Hyukjae’s shorts again, the vocalist registers the visible bulge. And finally Yesung seems to realize what he is doing.

He lifts his head and while slowly looking up he meets Hyukjae’s eyes.

“Hyung…”, Hyukjae’s voice comes out as a hoarse whisper and he lets the word subside in to the emptiness of the room.

Yesung’s eyes are fixed on Hyukjae, they both feel a little hazy and dizzy from the heat and the situation, and carefully they both lean in until their lips touch and they kiss each other softly. When Yesung pulls back for a short moment he can see how Hyukjae’s lips are glistening, they appear to be a little bit swollen due to the damp heat and the older one dives in again to catch those warm puffy lips with his own.

Their hair is slightly sticking to their foreheads and Yesung can feel the tiny drops of sweat and water on his face and neck. He slowly positions his hands on Hyukjae’s hips, pulls the younger man a little closer and the latter reaches for Yesung’s upper arms, grabbing them with his hands to ground himself.

Yesung’s fingers start drawing circles on Hyukjae’s hips and he lessens the space between them even more so that his damp t-shirt sticks to Hyukjae’s torso, and he lets his tongue slip over Hyukjae’s lips to urge the younger on to open his mouth and to enable Yesung to deepen the kiss.

Hyukjae clings onto Yesung’s arms and parts his lips, and their tongues meet hesitantly but also desperate for the touch.

Yesung’s right hand leaves its spot at Hyukjae’s side and travels lower, over the soaked shorts to cup Hyukjae through the fabric and presses lightly against the bulge. Hyukjae moans into Yesung’s mouth, his knees buckling and all of a sudden they rush into more.

Hyukjae is impatiently pulling and tearing at Yesung’s t-shirt to get the older one to lose the piece of material as well while Yesung begins massaging Hyukjae more insistently through his pants, feeling how his hand starts to be filled out by the younger’s arousal.

Letting go for a split moment to pull his tops over his head, Yesung stumbles forward as Hyukjae grabs him by his arms again, dragging him to the closest wall. Hyukjae’s back collides with the wood and a second later Yesung’s lips are on his again, kissing him feverishly, sucking on his lower lip and Yesung’s hands are holding Hyukjae’s face in place to be able to control the kiss.

Meanwhile, Hyukjae’s hands are resting on Yesung’s waist, he pulls the older one even closer, their naked and damp chests pressing against each other and Yesung growls lowly into the kiss as Hyukjae also pushes his hips forward into Yesung’s.

Encouraged, Hyukjae starts tugging at Yesung’s shorts, trying to get rid of them as well. This makes Yesung halt the kiss though and he leans back, his eyes searching the ones of the younger man.

“Hyuk-ah.”, the singer speaks up, but Hyukjae shakes his head immediately.

“No hyung, don’t stop this now.”, and Yesung stares into those wide and longing eyes of his dongsaeng and just nods slowly, agreeing to the wish of the other.

Hyukjae begins again to push down Yesung’s pants and after he managed to free Yesung’s arousal he lowers his own shorts right after. Yesung’s gaze is dark but also a little astonished as he watches the younger exposing them by being not at all reluctant in his actions.

A surprised low yelp escapes the singer as Hyukjae swiftly grabs Yesung’s hardness and starts sliding his hand over the other’s length, tightly and with long strokes.

Caught off guard, Yesung can’t move his eyes from Hyukjae’s hand gliding over his arousal and therefore he flinches shortly as suddenly Hyukjae’s face is in his personal space again, pressing his right cheek against the left side of Yesung’s face and whispering into the older one’s ear.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. Yesung, you feel so perfect in my hand.”, Hyukjae’s breath hits Yesung’s skin and the latter groans devastated, leans his head against the rapper’s and closes his eyes for a second.

Yesung tries to control his breathing and to stop focusing on the hand around his length. He pushes lightly against Hyukjae’s chest so that the younger man falls back against the wall behind him, though without loosening the grip he has around Yesung’s hardness.

The older one buries his face at Huykjae’s neck, licking the tiny drops of sweat and water from his skin and making the younger stutter in his movements. Hyukjae tilts his head back until it softly bumps against the wall as well, giving Yesung room for his ministrations. And the vocalist doesn’t hesitate, nipping and licking over the exposed area, humming under is breath and sending tiny vibrations over Hyukjae’s skin.

Their almost naked bodies are slippery and slide against each other, their motions turning desperate and erratic while their breathing is more like harsh panting by now.

“Hyung, come closer.”, Hyukjae breathes out and Yesung lifts his head to look at the younger.

“How? I’m practically glued to your skin.”, a small smile plays around the corner of Yesung’s mouth.

Hyukjae meets his gaze and for a moment they only stare at each other, their chests heaving and even though Hyukjae’s hand is still wrapped securely around Yesung’s hard-on the atmosphere switches to a softer, tender mood.

Yesung leans in carefully and covers Hyukjae’s plump lips with his own in an affectionate light kiss before intensifying the pressure and pushing his lips onto Hyukjae’s in a claiming way.

The rapper sighs content underneath Yesung’s kiss and feels shivers running down his spine at the intensity. However, he feels himself craving more again soon. He closes his hand around both of their lengths, sliding them together, gliding his hand up and down of their arousals, the sensation slick and moist through the watery heat.

Yesung’s reacting groan comes from deep within and his hands are gripping Hyukjae’s side in a tight grasp, before they travel all over the younger’s body, brushing over his nipples, pinching them softly and pressing the fingertips into the skin underneath.

Hyukjae’s free hand is frantically clinging onto Yesung’s upper arm, trying to hold himself upright. He feels himself getting close and simultaneously the strength in his hands and legs starts to leave him slowly. He bows forward to hide his face in the crook of Yesung’s neck, causing the other to hug Hyukjae to his chest and burying his face at Hyukjae’s neck as well, panting against the skin there.

Hyukjae’s legs buckle beneath him and he whines desperately in the crook of Yesung’s neck, trying to not drop down to the floor.

Yesung realizing the struggles of his dongsaeng and how close the younger must be to his climax covers Hyukjae’s hand with one of his own. He intensifies the strokes until he can feel Hyukjae spasm against his body, twitching in his hand as the younger spills himself over both of their hands, moaning and gasping against Yesung’s skin, his fingertips digging into the older one’s arm.

And while Hyukjae is still cumming and squirming in his hold, Yesung tips over the edge as well, growling low, lifting his head and catching Hyukjae’s lips in a kiss once again.

They lean against the wall and each other, trying to catch their breaths, their hair sticking to their foreheads and sweat shimmering on their bared skin.

Finally, Yesung detaches himself from Hyukjae, combing the younger’s hair out of his face with a small smile. Hyukjae responds with an exhausted half-grin, his eyes unfocused and his body still using the wall behind him for steadiness.

“I-…”, the younger speaks up, but Yesung interrupts him right away.

“Let’s get dressed first, we were pretty reckless doing this here where anyone could walk into us any time.”, Yesung emits a tiny nervous laugh before pulling up his pants and shorts as far as he is able to with one hand. Then he walks over to the bucket with the water, which is lukewarm by now and he cleans his hands before putting his clothes fully back on.

Hyukjae stumbles in his direction, but Yesung halts him in the middle of the way and helps him pulling up his pants as well, before Hyukjae quickly washes his hands in the water bucket like Yesung did a second ago.

Meanwhile Yesung strolls towards the exit, positioning the side of his hands on the glass to glance through it on the hallway.

“Before someone gets us out of here… I-, can we talk about this, later? I mean..”, Hyukjae stops talking as he joins Yesung at the door. He is feeling insecure suddenly and his hands are kneading each other nervously.

Yesung turns his head to look at his dongsaeng, immediately registering the troubled expression on the younger one’s face. Yesung nods, starts smiling lightly again and reassures Hyukjae.

“Yeah. Let’s talk about this later, definitely.”, and as Hyukjae returns the small but loving smile, Yesung reaches out and presses his lips onto Hyukjae’s once again. Their lips sliding against each other slow and soft, and without any rush.

When they move apart, Yesung takes Hyukjae’s hand in his and squeezes it quickly, before turning to the door again and just as he tries to peer through the glass once more, the door suddenly opens and Shindong stands in front of them.

“There you are!”, Shindong exclaims. “God, we were worried about you!”.

“Yeaah..”, Yesung answers. “We apparently got locked in.”.

“What?”, Shindong asks incredulous.

“The door suddenly didn’t open up anymore.”, Hyukjae chimes in. “We pushed like crazy but it didn’t move an inch. I thought we would die in here.”, he adds for the sake of it and Yesung rolls his eyes.

“What?”, Shindong announces again.

“Yes, it’s true.”, Yesung confirms Hyukjae’s explanations.

Shindong is just shaking his head. “What? No, you have to pull not push to get the door open from the inside. That’s all.”.

Yesung and Hyukjae stare at Shindong for a moment before both of them start blushing furiously.

“Are you two telling me right now that you just _pushed_ against the door and therefore thought you were locked in all this time, when you only had to _pull_ to open it and to get out?”, Shindong’s laugh is full and loud.

Yesung and Hyukjae shove themselves past Shindong’s left and right side, faces flushed and a deep frown on both of their foreheads.

“And why the hell is Hyukjae so damn soaked?”, Shindong’s laugh is still audible from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I'm always happy about any kudos or comments you want to drop :) <3


End file.
